


I'll be yours (until the stars fall from the sky)

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are the chances you’d ever meet someone like that? he wondered. Someone you could love forever, someone who would forever love you back? And what did you do when that person was born half a world away? The math seemed impossible.”<br/>― Rainbow Rowell, Eleanor & Park</p><p>Kyuhyun knew that he was one of the unlucky few; the ones who never found their soul-mates. Everyone got their names on their sixteenth birthday, all Kyuhyun got was an unmarked arm and unspeakable pain. Sixteen years later, when he has given up on happiness, he had hope once again.</p><p>Song title from Arctic Monkeys- Baby I'm yours :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a competition on asianfanfics.com :D If I win, I'm going to add a bonus smut chapter xD  
> Everything in italics is a flashback. Enjoy~

Winter in Seoul wasn’t particularly bad, but seeing happy couples around him filled Kyuhyun with a sense of bitterness. Christmas in Korea was meant to be celebrated with lovers than with family. But what do you do when you have no one to love?

_Everyone was waiting for him in the hall. Excited for his big day, Kyuhyun ran down the stairs and grinned at them. Finally, he rolled up his sleeves and closed his eyes, waiting for someone to tell him the name. Only, all he heard were gasps. Confused, he looked down at his wrists. Blank. Empty. There would be no one in the world meant for him. He didn’t realize he was crying until his mother pulled him into her arms._

_“It’s okay, Kyuhyun-ah. You’ll be fine, you’ll get your name one day,” she murmured._

_But Kyuhyun knew for a fact that she was wrong. He was never going to get his name and he was going to die alone. He screamed. He screamed until his voice was hoarse; until he passed out. He screamed to forget, but he never would._

He bundled his scarf tighter around his neck and tried to forget. Christmas was always the hardest part of the year for him. Thirty-two years old and all alone in a sea of lovers. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but the memories came back stronger than ever.

_The first day of school after his birthday was the hardest. Everyone knew he had turned sixteen and they wanted to look at his wrist. He wore a sweater to cover his arms and dodged people like bullets. During lunch, a couple of boys from his class cornered him and ripped his sweater apart. Kyuhyun fought as hard as he could with tears in his eyes and curses on his lips. They found out anyway. Their mischievous grins turned to looks of pity. They tried to apologize but he pushed them away. He picked up all his things and ran home. He moved to China the next week._

There was a clear reason why he preferred China to Korea. There were too many people for anyone to pay attention to a faulty defect. That’s what Kyuhyun thought of himself; a mistake, a defect, broken. He scoffed and pushed those thoughts away. He was going to see his parents; he needed to pretend to be happy.

Christmas dinner at his parents’ was a tradition started for him. To make sure he didn’t kill himself over the holiday season. His sister barely showed up, preferring to spend her Christmas with her husband rather than her pathetic little brother.

The dinner was good and conversation bland, like every year. He replied to his parents with one worded answers and they accepted it silently. When it was time for him to leave, his mother handed him a box of food and his father shook his hand stiffly. He couldn’t wait to go back to Taiwan.

_In Beijing, no one asked him why his wrist was blank. They were too busy trying to make sense of his terrible Chinese. Slowly, he picked up on the language and made a few good friends along the way. China healed what Korea had broken. Here, there was no judgment, no pity, just acceptance in its purest form._

Zhou Mi came to pick him up at the airport. He was his best friend since their school days and now helped him run the school. His father had started a Korean language school in Taiwan and now, Kyuhyun ran it.

“Kui Xian, merry Christmas!”

“There’s nothing merry about this Christmas, Mimi,” Kyuhyun scoffed.

Zhou Mi frowned and took Kyuhyun’s bags. They started talking as soon as they got into the car.

“Oh, I almost forgot. We hired a new teacher, Kim Ryeowook.”

“Why do we need a new teacher?”

“We need a new teacher because Heechul-ge quit,” explained Zhou Mi patiently.

“Why did hyung quit?”

“Honestly Kui Xian, one would think you don’t do any work. He quit because he fought with one of the students who thought it was appropriate to grope teachers. The student got a black eye and his parents demanded that Heechul-ge quit.”

Kyuhyun snorted and nodded. His hyung was a spitfire and the only Korean in their all Chinese staff. Well, not anymore.

“How old is Kim Jungwook?”

“Ryeowook, his name is Ryeowook. He’s twenty.”

“That’s too young! How could you hire someone that young without telling me!? Mi, what’s wrong with you?”

 They argued about the pros and cons of hiring a young teacher for the rest of the ride. In the end, Zhou Mi won and Kyuhyun sulked in his seat. It hadn’t even been an hour since he reached Taiwan and he already felt better.

_“You want me to do what?” asked Kyuhyun, shocked._

_“I want you to run the school, Kyuhyun. You’re old enough, you know the language and we all know you prefer China to Korea.”_

_“But dad, what if…”_

_“Kyuhyun,” his father sighed. “If your soul-mate was in Korea, you would have known by now. I’m sorry son, but it’s time to move on.”_

The next day, Kyuhyun started his daily rounds as usual. They only gave two days off for Christmas and then it was back to business. He was passing by a classroom when he suddenly heard laughter and squealing. That was a first. Usually, all he heard from the classes were groans and whines.

He opened the door and found an extremely tiny man, hiding his face and standing next one of their tallest students, Kris or something. The pair looked extremely amusing, yet cute. Kyuhyun stared at them for a few more minutes before clearing his throat.

“Care to explain what’s going on here?”

“Kyuhyun seonsaengnim, we were just playing around with the new teacher. He’s so cute,” grinned Kris.

The tiny man blushed and whacked the student on his arm. Gesturing Kris to take his seat, he stepped forward to introduce himself.

“Kyuhyun-ssi, I am so sorry for the chaos. My name is Kim Ryeowook; I’ll be replacing Heechul hyung.”

“Yes, Zhou Mi told me about you. Please meet me in my office after class Ryeowook-ssi.”

Nodding once at the class, Kyuhyun left the room, wondering why Zhou Mi had hired a child.  

_At first he didn’t know what to do with the school and then he met Heechul. The older man was the only Korean born teachers. He had come to China to find his soul-mate and he did. Han Geng and Heechul were a perfect fit. Kyuhyun burned with jealousy each time he saw them. He was only twenty and he had to suffer the rest of his life alone. Heechul found him crying in his room one day and talked some sense into him._

_“Kid, you can’t give up. Maybe your soul-mate isn’t sixteen yet. Maybe you’re not meant to find them yet. Don’t give up and stop being so bitter about everything. Enjoy the little things in life, they’ll certainly help.”_

Two hours later, there was a knock on his door and Kyuhyun looked up from his laptop.

“Come in.”

Ryeowook shuffled in shyly and Kyuhyun was once again struck by how young he was. He looked barely older than seventeen in that oversized sweater and fitting jeans.

“Have a seat Ryeowook-ssi, this won’t take long.”

He waited for the man to sit down before continuing.

“I’ll be frank with you. You’re the youngest teacher here and I have no idea why Zhou Mi hired you. Care to shed some light?”

Ryeowook fidgeted a little before answering.

“My soul-mate, he’s Chinese. I was hoping to find him soon. It’s been four years and I really needed a job. Hyung was nice enough to offer. I speak Chinese really well, please Kyuhyun-ssi don’t fire me. If my work is unsatisfactory then you’re free to do so, but please give me a chance.”

Kyuhyun sighed and looked at the boy in front of him. He felt a pang of sadness because he knew no one would go through such lengths to find him. Squashing down the self-pity, he nodded. Ryeowook beamed and bounced out the room. That kid was going to give him nightmares, Kyuhyun knew it.

After that, every time he passed by the younger man, Ryeowook would give him a smile bright enough to put Zhou Mi to shame. Kyuhyun would smile back awkwardly but end up looking constipated. Soon, he began looking forward to those smiles and made it a point to check in on Ryeowook every day. He loved seeing the younger man interact with his students. His constant attention towards Ryeowook was soon noticed by everyone else.

“So,” said Zhou Mi, casually. “You’re crushing on Wookie.”

Kyuhyun spat out the coffee he was drinking and choked for a few seconds.

“What is wrong with you?” he spluttered. “Mimi, I’m not crushing on anybody, least of all the new kid.”

“Oh Kui Xian, you’re a terrible liar. You can just ask him out for coffee, you know. He won’t refuse you.”

“No,” Kyuhyun said sharply. “I’m not going to risk falling in love with someone and then get forgotten because they found their soul-mate. Not again.”

 “Who said anything about love?I just talked about coffee.”

“You may have been right about the crush.” Kyuhyun waited for Zhou Mi to stop squealing before continuing. “He’s utterly adorable and so good with the students. I caught him singing in one of the empty classrooms and he sounds like an angel, Mimi. I just, I can’t stand it if something like that happened again.”

Zhou Mi nodded sympathetically and pulled him into a hug. The last time something like this had happened Kyuhyun almost broke completely.

_When he was twenty-five, he was introduced by his father to Im Yoona. Like Kyuhyun, her wrists were also blank. They hit it off instantly and reveled in the comfort that the other provided. Yoona was beautiful in the traditional sense and had a personality to match. Their parents hoped that they would get married and that was the plan, until something unexpected happened._

_Kyuhyun was sitting in a café waiting for her to show up. When she finally arrived, he called out to her._

_“Yoona!”_

_She turned towards him but the barista turned towards her. He watched as the man approached her and showed her his wrist. He felt his heart shatter when Yoona hugged the man. He quietly got up and left the café. The next week he got an invitation for the wedding of Im Yoona and Lee Seunggi. He threw it in the trash along with the wedding ring he had bought for her._

Kyuhyun studiously ignored Ryeowook over the next week and felt guilty when he saw the sad look on the other’s face. He steeled himself and ignored the guilt. He was saving himself from future pain. Surely Ryeowook would understand that?

But all of Kyuhyun’s self-control flew out of the window the moment he heard the younger man sing. He was on his way to meet Zhou Mi, when he heard someone singing in an empty classroom. The clear, pure voice resonated in the room and brightened the otherwise sad song the person was singing. Curious, he looked inside and saw Ryeowook grading papers, while singing his heart out.

“You have a beautiful voice,” Kyuhyun blurted out.

Ryeowook jumped and clutched at his heart.

“Kyuhyun-ssi, you shouldn’t scare people like that. Especially, if you’re trying so hard to avoid them.”

“You noticed that. Please don’t take it personally. Maybe we could go for some coffee and I can explain?” asked Kyuhyun, hopefully.

Ryeowook smiled at him and nodded, gathering his things. Kyuhyun felt his heart skip a beat and reminded himself that this was strictly platonic. Suppressing his feelings yet again, he readied himself for the inevitable rejection.

They walked to the nearest café and Kyuhyun placed the order for both of them. It was relatively empty which gave them the much needed privacy. They were laughing at something that Kris had said to Ryeowook when the barista called out their order.

“Gui Xian! I have the order of Gui Xian!”

Kyuhyun got up to get their drinks, not noticing how Ryeowook had stiffened at the name. When he got back, he eyed his companion strangely.

“Is something wrong Ryeowook-ssi?”

“I thought your Chinese name was Kui Xian,” he said quietly.

“Oh,” Kyuhyun snorted. “This is all thanks to Mimi. He made the mistake when we were in school and didn’t bother to change it even after I corrected him. It’s actually Gui Xian. Isn’t yours Li Xu? I heard Mi mention it a few times. Why’d you ask anyway?”

Wordlessly, Ryeowook folded back his sweater sleeve and shoved his wrist to Kyuhyun.

**_Gui Xian_ **

Kyuhyun felt his heart stop. Grabbing the proffered wrist and rubbed at the name, to make sure it wasn’t some cruel joke. He rubbed it until it was red, but the name still remained. Still unable to believe it, he looked up to Ryeowook with wild eyes.

“I don’t understand. How is this possible? I mean, this happened to Yoona but, why isn’t your name on my wrist?”

Ryeowook let out a pained whimper and Kyuhyun let go of his wrist. Grabbing onto his hand instead, he looked at Ryeowook with a pleading desperation.

“I don’t know why this happened or how. I am so sorry for all the pain and suffering you had to go through. I am so sorry I wasn’t there. I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through and it’s entirely my fault. I’m so sorry.”

He finally broke down, muffling his sobs with his hands. Kyuhyun went to him and pulled him into a hug, relishing at how natural it felt. Ryeowook uncovered his face and wrapped his hands around Kyuhyun’s neck, crying into his shirt.

“Judging by your reaction, I think Zhou Mi told you all about my colorful past. But I don’t ever want to hear about this being your fault. It never was okay? Stop blaming yourself, you found me now and that’s all that matters.”

He felt Ryeowook nod against his shirt and for the first time since he had turned sixteen, Kyuhyun smiled like he meant it.

They didn’t stay in the café for long after that. They had decided to go to Kyuhyun’s apartment and make an effort to get to know each other. The minute they started walking, awkward silence descended upon them. After ten minutes, Ryeowook had had enough.

“What should I call you?”

“Eh?”

“I can’t keep calling you Kyuhyun-ssi,” said Ryeowook. “How about hyung or something like that?”

“I think hyung would make me a little uncomfortable because then people would assume you’re my brother.”

“Would you prefer oppa?”

Kyuhyun tripped over his feet rather spectacularly and flailed wildly before righting himself. He saw Ryeowook doubled over, clutching his sides and crying in laughter.

“Are you alright, _oppa_?” trilled Ryeowook in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

“I am not your oppa,” growled Kyuhyun. “Stop calling me that, it’s annoying.”

Ryeowook snickered some more but stopped. In a brave move, he linked his arm with Kyuhyun’s and began walking.

“You can call me Wookie or Ryeonggu or anything you want actually.”

“I never asked,” Kyuhyun grumbled.

They spent the rest of the walk bickering about silly things and at one point Ryeowook stuck his tongue out at the older man.

“You are such a child!”

“Well at least I’m not three hundred!”

Kyuhyun gasped dramatically.

“You take that back or else…”

“Or else what? You can’t do anything to me old man. I can…eep!”

The rest of Ryeowook’s taunts were cut short as Kyuhyun hauled him over his shoulder and spanked him a few times.

“Bad children need to be punished. Now quit wiggling or I’ll dump you on the ground.”

Ryeowook kicked Kyuhyun one last time before giving up and enjoying the feel of Kyuhyun’s hands on him. Kyuhyun just grinned and tried not to stagger under the added weight.

 

They reached the apartment and Kyuhyun gestured Ryeowook to make himself comfortable while he made some coffee.

Ryeowook looked around the oddly furnished living room and giggled at the baby pictures displayed. He sat down on the couch when Kyuhyun walked out and handed him a mug. Taking a sip, he tried not to spit the liquid out.

“How is it?”

“It’s good.” It was the worst damn coffee he had ever tasted. But Kyuhyun’s answering grin was enough to make him swallow the entire thing without complaint.

“So Ryeowook, tell me about yourself.”

“Honestly, I think you know everything. I overheard Zhou Mi hyung telling someone that he planned to set us up. Whenever we met, he wouldn’t stop talking about you and I guess he did the same to you.”

“That damn beanpole probably knew everything from the start,” Kyuhyun cursed. “I’m going to beat him up the next time I see him.”

“Oppa please don’t beat hyung up,” pouted Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun grimaced and threw a pillow at the pouting man. So what if he was being cute? He still hated being called oppa.

“Let’s just watch a movie. I’m too old for your silly games.”

They picked a random horror movie and after much whining on Ryeowook’s part, Kyuhyun sat down next to him. The younger man automatically leaned into him and placed his head on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, while he sat there stiff.

“It wouldn’t kill you to put an arm around me,” huffed Ryeowook.

“Don’t you think this is all moving a bit too fast? I mean, we just found out that we were soul-mates today. Shouldn’t we go on a few dates before you allow me to touch you?”

Ryeowook glared at him.

“Cho Kyuhyun, I’ve been waiting for this moment for four years and you’ve been waiting for sixteen. Put your arm around me right now or so help me I will walk out that door and never come back.”

Apparently, threatening Kyuhyun worked because the next moment, he was practically on his lap. Making the most of it, Ryeowook snuggled as close as he could. Kyuhyun just shook his head and cursed himself. It had been barely a few hours and he was already whipped.

The movie was terrible, but it gave them a chance to be close without the need to talk. Ryeowook couldn’t stop laughing at the bad sound effects and Kyuhyun groaned every time somebody died. 

“Thank god that torture is over,” said Kyuhyun, once the movie had ended.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad. Okay wait, it was. Anyway, it’s getting late. I should leave.”

Kyuhyun nodded and walked him to the door.

“Ryeowook, I. I’m so happy to have finally found you. I know that I’m older than you but I promise that we’ll make this work. I’ll try my best to make you happy.”

“So sappy. But, I’m glad I found you too.”

 Kyuhyun caught his wrist and pressed a lingering kiss to it, making Ryeowook blush.

“I should go.”

“Please stay. I don’t know if you have the right name, even though I’m desperately hoping that it’s me. So please stay, for one night, so that if it’s not me, I can at least have something to look back on. So please. Stay.”

Then, Kyuhyun kissed him. He poured all his desperation into that one kiss and grabbed Ryeowook hard enough to bruise him. The younger whimpered and Kyuhyun pulled back.

“Stay.”

Ryeowook nodded and let himself be led into the bedroom. Kyuhyun kissed him again, gentler this time. Slowly getting used to the sensation, Ryeowook wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun and kissed him back. Parting his lips, he let Kyuhyun lick into his mouth and nibble his lower lip. Whining when the older man pulled back, he shot him a questioning look.

“As much as I love kissing you, I want our first time together to be special. I want us both to be sure about this. What? Don’t pout at me!”

Ryeowook huffed and turned away. He felt Kyuhyun place butterfly kisses on his neck and squirmed away.

“Aw baby, don’t be like that,” smirked Kyuhyun.

“I hate you. And I’m stealing your clothes.”

Kyuhyun snickered and watched Ryeowook rummage through his closet for pajamas. When the younger man went into the bathroom, he got changed as well. He fluffed up some pillows for Ryeowook and lay back on the bed.

“Um, your clothes are too big for me.”

Kyuhyun looked up and saw the most adorable sight in front of him. Ryeowook looked utterly tiny in Kyuhyun’s shirt and shorts. He was almost drowning in the clothes, with one side of the shirt falling off his shoulder.

“How can you look so cute yet so irresistible?”

“I wasn’t the one resisting a while back,” said Ryeowook and joined him on the bed.

Kyuhyun pulled him close so that his head was on Kyuhyun’s chest. He dropped a kiss on Ryeowook’s head and switched off the lights. They would deal with everything else in the morning.

The next morning, Kyuhyun awoke to the smell of pancakes in his apartment. Still disoriented, he wondered if he let Zhou Mi in that morning. But then, he heard singing from the kitchen and yesterday’s events flooded his mind. Bringing up his hand to rub at his eyes, he noticed something on his wrist and smiled.

**_Li Xu_ **


	2. Sequel :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I won that competition (yay) and even though I had promised smut, it was an absolute disaster. So, here are some snippets from their life together :D

**_Kisses_ **

Kyuhyun’s favorite thing to do would be to kiss Ryeowook. He would always go for the wrist first and make his way up the arm. He’d kiss the younger’s face then, ignoring complaints of ‘cheesy old man.’ All the complaints would be cut short when Kyuhyun kissed him on the lips. He would kiss him gently, chastely and smile like he was the most precious person in the world.

Kyuhyun’s kisses always made Ryeowook dizzy. He liked to complain and whine but he wouldn’t trade those kisses for anything. They made him feel special and once in a while, he liked to return the favor.

 

**_Heechul_ **

“So you finally found your soul-mate. I didn’t take you for a pedophile, Kyuhyunnie.”

“Hyung please,” groaned Kyuhyun. “Can you not scare him off? I don’t want him to leave me because of my choice in friends. Mimi was bad enough.”

“What did Mi do now?”

“He hugged him and wished him luck in dealing with me.”

Heechul cackled and went to get some tea. Kyuhyun buried his head in his hands, embarrassed by his hyung.

“Kyu, I really like Heechul hyung. He seems a little insane but that’s okay.”

Kyuhyun stared at Ryeowook incredulously and wondered if the younger needed to go to the doctor.  

 

**_Parents (Ryeowook)_ **

There was nothing more terrifying to Kyuhyun than meeting his soul-mate’s parents. They were openly against their relationship, only because of Kyuhyun’s age.

“Kyuhyun-ssi, how old are you?”

“Thirty-two, sir.”

“Aren’t you a little too old for my son?”

“With all due respect sir, meeting Ryeowook and falling in love with him was meant to happen. My age has nothing to do with it. Ryeowook has no problem with it and I hope you can accept me. I love your son and I’m not going to let him go.”

Mr. Kim nodded in approval and Kyuhyun felt like just passed an important test. The way Ryeowook beamed at him afterwards and the covert kiss in the kitchen made him glad that he had tried.

 

**_Parents (Kyuhyun)_ **

Kyuhyun’s parents loved Ryeowook instantly. The sheer amount of love and respect he showed for Kyuhyun made their hearts swell in happiness. Their little boy had someone to take care of him and was finally happy. Gone was the perpetually moody, irritable man. In his place was someone happy with his life and they could only thank the cute twenty-year old, who swept into his life and stole his heart.

 

**_Caught_ **

It was the single most embarrassing thing to happen to Ryeowook during his teaching career. Kris had come to him with a question about his homework when he caught them making out. In the classroom. With Ryeowook sitting on Kyuhyun’s lap and his tongue down the elder’s throat.

“Oh wow seosaengnim, I didn’t know you could bend that way,” Kris grinned.

Ryeowook made a strangled sort of noise and buried his face into Kyuhyun’s neck.

“Kris, if you value your life, you’ll get out of here and not tell anyone what you say,” growled Kyuhyun. “And it’s not for you to know how much Ryeowook can bend.”

Kris’s laugh and Ryeowook’s scandalized shout of ‘KYUHYUN’ was heard all over the floor.

 

**_Proposal_ **

“Yes well, you see, the thing is. Love and things. So, will you?”

“Cho Kyuhyun that has to be the _worst_ proposal I have ever heard. If you can even call it that. Get down on one knee and try again or else I’m never marrying you.”

Ryeowook laughed as Kyuhyun stumbled on to one knee and pulled out the ring. They had been dating for two years and he was still as awkward as the first time they met.

“Kim Ryeowook, love of my life, my soul-mate, my other half. I waited sixteen years for you and baby, you were worth it. I know I was insecure during the first few months and you still stuck around, for that I am forever grateful. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Ryeowook was crying by then and tackled his cheesy boyfriend to the floor.

“Is that a yes?” he teased.

“Yes you cheesy old man. I love you and of course I want to marry you.”

“That’s great babe. Now can you get off? You’re kind of heavy.”

“Cho Kyuhyun you’re incorrigible.”

 

**_Wedding_ **

The wedding was a small affair with only friends and family attending, along with a few of their students. Heechul and Zhou Mi insisted on handling everything so there were more flowers than required but it was a beautiful ceremony.

Both the grooms were dressed in black, with Ryeowook wearing a flower crown on his head. They couldn’t stop smiling at each other and exchanging shy looks.

“Yah, enough with the eye-fucking. Get on with the ceremony already.”

The mothers gasped at Heechul’s crude words but everyone else just laughed and agreed with him. Ryeowook got through his vows without crying but surprisingly it was Kyuhyun who broke down. They ended it by exchanging rings and sharing a chaste kiss.

They were finally together and nothing but death could do them apart.

 

**_Family_ **

They stayed in China after the wedding, only going to Korea to visit their parents. A year into their marriage, they adopted a two-year old boy and named him Hyungsik.

_Three years later_ -

“APPA! DADDY IS TRYING TO EAT ME!”

Hyungsik screamed and ran into the kitchen as fast as his short legs would allow him. Latching on to his father’s legs, he buried his face into them.

“Baby, daddy won’t eat you. Daddy doesn’t like raw things remember,” said Ryeowook absently, as he made dinner.

“Oh. THAT MEANS HE’S GOING TO COOK ME FIRST. AM I GOING TO BE DINNER? APPA I DON’T WANT TO BE DINNER!”

“Yah kid, stop shouting. I’m not going to eat you or cook you.”

Ryeowook stifled a giggle as Hyungsik peeked at Kyuhyun suspiciously from behind his legs.

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise,” Kyuhyun sighed. “Now get out of the kitchen and go play until dinner is ready. I want to talk to appa.”

“Okay!”

Kyuhyun waited until their son was out of the room before smirking at Ryeowook, who instinctively walked backwards.

“Oh no. I know that look, Cho Kyuhyun. You’re not getting away with anything of that sort in my kitchen.”

Kyuhyun mock pouted. “But Wookie, all I want is a kiss.”

All of Ryeowook’s protests died as his husband pulled him close and gently bit his ear.

“Kyu, stop. Not where Hyungsik can see us.”

The taller groaned and quickly kissed Ryeowook before pulling him into a tight hug.

“I swear ever since we got that kid into the house, he’s been unconsciously cock-blocking me.”

“But you love him,” Ryeowook reminded.

“But I love him and I love you. Seriously though, once he’s asleep, nothing’s going to stop me.”

Ryeowook just laughed and swatted him on the shoulder. Placing a kiss on Kyuhyun’s cheek, he shooed him out of the kitchen. As much as he loved his husband, he was a disaster in the kitchen. He smiled and got back to cooking. He had a loving husband, an adorable son and a beautiful home. Nothing could make him happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
